1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Vehicle Lighting Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Auto Light Sensor System for automatically controlling a vehicle's parking lights and headlights according to light conditions outside of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Vehicle Lighting Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Vehicle Lighting Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillnent of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Vehicle Lighting Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,585; U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,405; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,941; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,408; U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,099; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,662.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Auto Light Sensor System. The inventive device includes a first light sensor secured to the vehicle and electrically connected to the parking lights, and a second light sensor secured to the vehicle and electrically connected to the headlights.
In these respects, the Auto Light Sensor System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically controlling a vehicle's parking lights and headlights according to light conditions outside of the vehicle.